The Strength Within
by StarryNightHawk
Summary: Spock struggles to find his place on the ship as the traditional characters of the Enterprise come to fulfill their roles. It's really interesting and similarly follows the plot of the movie. Please read (it's my first fanfic ever)! And enjoy:)


Okay so this is my first fanfic EVER! So please at least give me one review…someone? This is only the first chapter so don't think it's over yet I've still got a lot to go! So it's based off the 2009 Star Trek from Spock's point of view of some events. And like always, I don't claim ownership for Star Trek in any way so please enjoy this guys and if you have any ideas for other chapters or something please let me know and I'll pick the best ones. Thanks for any support :3

The Strength Within

Chapter 1

I have always known and been told of Vulcan strength by my ancestors since I was young. That is, compared to the strength of a human. We are known to be approximately 3.27 times stronger than their species, yet I had never been in the instance to put my strength to the test on my own accord. Not until now.

"Ensign Chekov, bring up the video." A twang of anger snapped inside me as I saw First Officer Kirk (as Captain Pike had assigned to my dismay), along with another man in civilian clothing that was unfamiliar to me in the lower decks of the Enterprise dripping wet. I smoothed down the unexpected illogical emotion and thought things through. Although I didn't want to display my thoughts to the present crew I was bewildered. This was not possible.

Just hours ago, Mr. Kirk was on the Bridge debating against me concerning our next plan of action. As the fight began to escalate into Kirk yelling that we needed to "Hunt Nero down!", me firmly stating, "I alone am the Captain.", and Doctor McCoy reprimanding Kirk as though he were a child, I had had enough of his pointless theories.

My memory recalled the event with the hotness of my illogical emotions…

"Security, escort him out."

Cadet Kirk glared at me through eyes as blue as the ship's engines themselves. Two redshirts clasped onto each arm like wild birds seizing their prey. As they began to take him to the ship's brig and walk across the Bridge of the ship, Kirk shifted. All of a sudden he rapidly backed up, knocking one of security off him, who nearly tripped on a step near the navigation desks, but righted himself at the last moment. Everyone on the Bridge stopped what they were doing and nervously watched, unsure if they were to partake in the action or not. For the spilt second the first guard was off him, Kirk thought to himself,

_Now's my chance to get away from the security! But where will I go after that? Bones wouldn't help me; the stupid idiot sided with Spock! I'll definitely make him wish he hadn't as soon as I-_

The first security guard regained his position and viciously grabbed Kirk while reaching for his phaser.

_Crap! How am I going to get out of this now?_

The second security guard who surprisingly had managed to keep a hold on Kirk within the few seconds of his attempted escape took a harsh elbow to the face and fell back onto the ground, but almost just as quickly got back up with phaser drawn and attempted to grab the flailing cadet. He got a hold of his black shirt near the collar and tried to shoot Kirk who kept pushing the weapon away with his arm all while managing to withhold getting a direct shot in the chest by the first guard.

"That's ENOUGH Jim!" Bones yelled through the commotion. Even _he_ was about to call for another sedative from Sickbay when I got up from the Captain's chair and swiftly moved towards the struggle. I stepped down off the small ledge in the Bridge, approached the three men who were still maintaining the strain of the fight, and firmly grasped Kirk's neck.

Through the fingertips of my hand, all in one second as if time itself had slowed, I felt his quickened pulse and tensed muscles. I felt confliction as I halfway and unexpectedly dove into his mind. Taken by surprise I was flooded with so much anger from Kirk's surging conscience, but the inner balance in my mind was stronger. Power and logic created a pulsing energy, and it was then that I felt his strength fade. His pulse immediately slowed and I could almost feel the tension, the anger, release. His brain stopped sending conflictive messages and became dormant. Kirk breathed out with a breath of released strain and finally I felt his consciousness diminish and leave him.

Then time seemed to retake its place and Kirk collapsed unceremoniously onto the white floors of the Bridge. Somehow, the anger from Kirk remained in my mind, and I growled,

"Get him off this ship."

Hope you liked it! *so nervous- it's my first one ever*


End file.
